maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleWiki:Policies and guidelines
Introduction Okay, so you have decided to read the guidelines of this wiki. MapleWiki is a free online wiki-database which anyone can edit. Although it is free for anyone to edit, permanent bans or long-term suspensions will be given to vandals, depending on how heavy the offense is. MapleWiki offers information on Maps, Classes, Skills, Quests, Monsters, NPCs, and more. There is a wide variety of things that are on this wiki, and most of the things in MapleStory are not even on this wiki yet. So in conclusion, this wiki is still incomplete. What to write Overview There will be information that is in MapleStory but is not on this wiki as yet. Feel free to write things about MapleStory that is true and provide evidence of the mention, or it may get deleted. Make sure the content that you are writing is appropriate for this wiki. If there are any queries, you may consult any administrator on this wiki. Signing When posting on a talk page, or in a discussion forum. One must sign his post with four tildes (~~~~) so that others can tell who have posted. If a post is left unsigned, the user will be warned, and if the user keeps posting unsigned posts, the user will be blocked. Unsigned posts can lead up to a suspension of 2 weeks, 3 months or 6 months. Helpful information This is very vague, so this will be explained in detail. Helpful information refers to the correcting of false or outdated information, writing missing pages, adding relevant images to articles and writing out a true storyline. Helpful information means adding relevant things that were not known and will help users know where to go or what to do after reading. Guides to level up, to train, what quests to do are not helpful information. Guides fall under the advertising category, and the wiki does not welcome that. Information tone Tones used for writing articles on MapleWiki should always remain formal, impersonal, and dispassionate. Articles should not be written from a first-person (I/me/my and we/us/our) or second-person (you and your) perspective, as it is unsuitable in a Wiki, where the writer should be invisible to the reader (however, the Policies and guidelines page is an exception to this). Gender-neutral pronouns should be used (or pronouns avoided) where the gender is not specific. What not to write Fan translations MapleWiki has a guideline on which there will be absolutely no fan translations unless the article is quite big and should be recognized internationally. For example, a new class will be fan translated, however, new skills would not. If you are unsure whether an article should be fan-translated or not, feel free to consult any administrators on this wiki. People who break this guideline will first get a warning, and if repeated, may be suspended for a few days. Speculations / Fan-made content We will not be as nice if you write about speculations of MapleStory. Speculations, of any sort, will immediately be deleted. Speculations are incomplete pieces of information that are made up by someone in the fan community based on vague or incomplete interviews, pictures, and pieces of text. Contributors who contribute to this aspect will get a suspension of two weeks to nine months, depending on the scale of the wiki which is filled. We also do not allow fan-made content, and any sign of them will be deleted immediately. Advertisements This is a very serious offense. Examples of advertisements include invitations to join guilds, asking for help for a quest or to get an item, writing guides for levelling up and advertising for something unrelated to MapleStory. Guides may be helpful, but it makes users follow the article(s) and there will be no fun in their levelling since someone worked it out for them. Vandalism / Spam This is also a very serious offense under the guidelines of this wiki. Vandalism, inclusive of removing content from pages, writing irrelevant content, usage of expletives and inserting false information, will be deleted immediately. Spamming is the act of vandalism on more than 5 articles continuously, and will not be tolerated. Block policy The block policy is to make sure we follow a safe system that allows us to block people depending on the level of their offense. The system is as follows. This system applies everywhere on the wiki. If you see someone performing an act of vandalism or inserting expletives, and no-one has yet penalized this user, please report this to any of the admins, whom are stated here. Images Standards #When uploading an image, it should have an appropriate prefix based on the type of image. For example, for a skill, it should be "Skill {Skill Name}.png" (without the brackets). #For items, the prefix depends on the type of item. For equipment, the prefix should be "Eqp", a usable item should have "Use", a set-up item should have "Ins", an etc. item should have "Etc", and a non-equipment cash item should have "Cash". #Exceptions for this include job images and gallery images (e.g. File:Artwork Evan (Nova).png). Prohibited to upload #Any harassing images. #Images containing any kind of nudity. #Images suggesting racism. #Images that have no connection to the game (acceptable if used for special purposes). #Image duplicates. Please use the if you're unsure about the image already being uploaded. #Doctored images. #Animations bigger than 5,242,880 bytes (5 MB). #Animations larger than 500×500 px. Signatures #One custom signature per user. #Signatures must not be larger than 600x80 px. Image license and source #Images that are not directly extracted from the files must have a specified source. #Images must have a license that complies to their source or they will be deleted within 24 hours. Restrictions Why are there restrictions, you might ask? After all, this is a free-to-edit wiki. The restrictions are fixed because we want the wiki to be consistent, brought up-to-date, and standardized. Of course, these new restrictions will be acted on both new and old articles, so there will be no confusion over the style of different articles. Conclusion Thank you for reading the policies and guidelines of this wiki. If you have any questions about these policies and guidelines, you may ask any administrators on this wiki.